Melody
by Monica C
Summary: O que você faria, se amasse alguém impossível? Se as diferenças e as limitações fossem maiores do que o aceitável. Ainda assim, se o amor batesse a sua porta... O que você faria? Sinopse completa no primeiro capítulo.
1. Prólogo

_Twilight e todos os personagens dessa fiction não me pertencem._  
_São todinhos da tia Steph!_

_._

**Sinopse:** O que você faria?  
Se amasse alguém impossível...

Isabella Swan volta para casa depois de passar oito anos na Inglaterra, estudando em um conceituado colégio de música.  
Só não esperava encontrar o amor nessa pequena e pacata cidade depois de tanto tempo esperando por ele.

Edward Cullen não tem muitos sonhos...  
Logo na infância, ele percebeu que não era igual as outras crianças e desde então seu melhor e único amigo era o seu piano.  
Ele nunca ousou sonhar com qualquer tipo de relacionamento, com amores e desamores. Para ele, aquilo era impossível.

O que você faria?  
Se contra todas as possibilidades, o amor batesse a sua porta...

.

_Sem mais delongas, o **Prólogo** de **Melody**._

* * *

Eu sempre dei aulas de piano, desde que estava no conservatório. Passar para outra pessoa o que eu sabia era realmente gratificante, principalmente quando eu percebia quanto amor determinado aluno ou aluna tinham pela música.

Não vou dizer que em todos esses anos, não me decepcionei com nenhum estudante porque seria uma grande mentira. Na verdade nos primeiros anos em que dei aula, tive todo tipo de alunos. Os que eram forçados pelos pais, os que queriam aprender para impressionar alguém, os que apreciavam boa música, e finalmente os que amavam verdadeiramente aquilo que faziam como eu. Percebi então que esse era o tipo de aluno que eu queria ensinar: aquele que desse tudo de si, aquele que não tão somente tocasse, mas tocasse com sentimento, com o coração.

Bom, atualmente eu morava em Londres na Inglaterra, foi onde eu fiz meu conservatório. Mudei-me para cá logo depois de completar os dezesseis e ser aceita no _Royal College of Music_*. Faz dois anos que terminei meu curso e leciono aqui. Ensinar música em uma cidade culta como Londres é gratificante, economicamente falando, eu ganhava tão bem que já tinha dinheiro suficiente para tirar umas férias de alguns anos. Foi então que pensei que poderia realizar meu sonho.

Eu gostaria de estar em um lugar tranqüilo, uma cidadezinha de interior onde eu pudesse compor livremente, sem interrupções, sem barulhos de madrugada, sem a agitação de uma cidade grande.

Foi então que Charlie me ligou, eu disse a ele o que estava pensando em fazer e ele me deu o maior apoio, e fez a proposta. Eu sabia que ele era louco para que eu voltasse para casa, afinal eram oito anos sem um natal ou uma ação de graças em família, e ele estava tão sozinho, não tinha ninguém além de mim, já que minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci. Foi uma gravidez de risco e mesmo assim ela quis me ter. Eu a amava mais que tudo por isso, e sentia uma falta tremenda de algo que eu nunca tive. Mas essa é outra história.

No final das contas ele me convenceu a voltar para casa, para Forks. Charlie me conhecia tão bem, ele sabia exatamente que armas usar para me manipular...

_"Querida, eu já tenho até um aluno para você aqui."_

_"Mas pai, eu não estou querendo..." Ele continuou falando como se eu não tivesse interrompido o seu monólogo._

_"Ele me lembra tanto você... Ama a música tanto quanto ou mais do que você e está precisando de um professor a altura, já que os que tem por aqui estão começando a passar vergonha com o garoto."_

E sim, essa conversa foi o suficiente para que enfim eu tomasse a minha decisão.

.

Fazia quase um mês que decidi voltar para casa e Charlie desde aquele dia não me deixava em paz, me ligava todos os dias perguntando se eu já tinha comprado à passagem 'só de ida', palavras dele, para casa. Por incrível que pareça isso não me incomodava, me deixava até feliz.

Nós nos amávamos, com toda certeza, mas não tínhamos o costume de demonstrar muito, por isso esse lado dele era quase estranho para mim e eu, definitivamente estava gostando disso.

Bom, nesse mês, tinha conseguido organizar tudo para minha partida e nesse exato momento meu avião estava aterrissando no aeroporto de Seattle.

.

Meu encontro com Charlie no aeroporto foi memorável, quase vergonhoso. Nos abraçamos e começamos a chorar, e até esse momento eu não tinha percebido o quanto senti a falta do meu pai e da minha cidadezinha do interior.

Era magnífico estar de volta.

A viagem na viatura de Charlie - ele é chefe de polícia aqui em Forks - até em casa foi tranqüila, tudo era muito verde e eu não deixava de olhar pela janela lembrando do meu passado ali... Eu sempre fui uma garota meio retraída, meu melhor amigo sempre foi o meu piano e até hoje é assim. Isso fazia com que as pessoas da minha idade não tivessem muito interesse em me conhecer, o que naquela época me deixava mal. Mas hoje até aprendi a lidar com a minha solidão.

Eu sempre soube que não teria nenhuma história arrebatadora de amor como nos livros que eu costumo ler. Eu não tinha nascido para aquilo, era pedir de mais que uma pessoa me amasse daquele jeito. Então acabei me conformando, e meu contato mais próximo com as pessoas era aquele que eu tinha com meus alunos, pois tínhamos algo em comum. O amor pela música.

Exatamente por isso eu estava desesperada para conhecer o único aluno que eu teria em Forks. Meu pai já tinha me falado algumas coisas sobre ele no jantar logo depois que nós chegamos em casa e me disse que amanhã eu daria minha primeira aula para ele.

Deitada na minha cama de solteiro no meu pequeno quarto que, diga-se de passagem, não tinha mudado nada, eu lembrava da conversa no jantar.

_"E então pai, quais são as novidades da cidade mais badalada de Washington?"_

_Meu pai riu e disse o que eu já esperava ouvir._

_"Qual é Bella? Você sabe que não existem novidades por aqui." E eu ri junto com ele, mas ele continuou falando. "Se bem que há uma." Ele disse pensativo. "Para mim, não é tão novidade assim porque eles se mudaram para cá tem quase sete anos, mas para você sim é uma novidade."_

_"Quem se mudou?" Perguntei com interesse, já que nessa cidade nunca tinha ninguém novo._

_"O Doutor Carlisle e a família dele, ele é diretor do hospital aqui. Depois que ele chegou, as condições do hospital melhoraram muito. Ele é totalmente dedicado."_

_"Que bom pai." É bom mesmo saber que as coisas estavam mudando para melhor por aqui._

_"Ele tem uma ótima família, aliás, o filho dele é o seu aluno. Aquele de quem eu te falei." Sim, eu me lembro bem. Esse foi um dos fatores que me impulsionou a vir, eu teria pelo menos um aluno._

_"Hum... E como se chama meu futuro aluno?"_

_"Edward. Edward Cullen. Ele toca muitíssimo bem Bella, tenho certeza de que você vai adorá-lo." Muitíssimo bem?_

_"Quantos anos ele tem pai?"_

_"Acho que ele acabou de completar os dezesseis." Dezesseis. Esses são os piores, estão na puberdade e com os hormônios a flor da pele. Sempre tinha problemas com alunos dessa idade e não entendia por que. Eu realmente não via nada de atrativo em mim, sem contar que eu era mais velha do que eles._

_Espero sinceramente que Edward Cullen não seja um problema para mim._

Já estava quase adormecendo em minha cama quando me lembrei que antes de eu começar a subir as escadas para o meu quarto Charlie me chamou e disse algo que me deixou um pouco ensimesmada.

_"Bella, hum... Tenha paciência amanhã sim? Edward é um garoto um pouco... Como eu posso dizer?" Ele pareceu pensar um pouco procurando a palavra certa._

_"Tímido?" Arrisquei._

_Ele me olhou e assentiu com a cabeça enquanto completava a descrição do rapaz. "Ele é um garoto especial Bella, logo você saberá por quê."_

_Fiquei um tempo ainda na escada olhando Charlie sentar-se em sua confortável poltrona em frente à TV e começar a assistir um jogo de beisebol. Ri para mim mesma seguindo para o meu quarto. Charlie nunca mudaria e eu adorava isso._

Suspirei no meu quase sono profundo. Então amanhã seria o dia que conheceria o mistério que estava em torno do meu novo aluno. Edward.

* * *

*_Uma das faculdades de música mais respeitadas da Europa, foi fundada em 1882 em Londres, Inglaterra._

.

_Olá twilighters._

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado do prólogo._

_Logo postarei o primeiro cap. e vocês poderão entender melhor o enredo, já que não ficou tão claro assim nessa pequena introdução, propositalmente._

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo._

.

**_Monica D._**


	2. O mistério de Edward

_Twilight e todos os personagens dessa fiction não me pertencem._  
_São todinhos da tia Steph!_

_._

**Sinopse:** O que você faria?  
Se amasse alguém impossível...

Isabella Swan volta para casa depois de passar oito anos na Inglaterra, estudando em um conceituado colégio de música.  
Só não esperava encontrar o amor nessa pequena e pacata cidade depois de tanto tempo esperando por ele.

Edward Cullen não tem muitos sonhos...  
Logo na infância, ele percebeu que não era igual as outras crianças e desde então seu melhor e único amigo era o seu piano.  
Ele nunca ousou sonhar com qualquer tipo de relacionamento, com amores e desamores. Para ele, aquilo era impossível.

O que você faria?  
Se contra todas as possibilidades, o amor batesse a sua porta...

.

_Sem mais delongas, **O mistério de Edward**._

_

* * *

_

Eu olhei para o meu relógio de pulso e vi que faltavam dois minutos para as oito da manhã. Charlie tinha me deixado em frente a uma linda casa. Não sei bem se poderia chamar de casa, era quase uma mansão, no entanto não tinha aquele ar pomposo das mansões normais onde parece que os donos gastaram uma fortuna, enfim a casa era totalmente acolhedora. Era branca com enormes janelas em vidro e tinha um belíssimo e colorido jardim a sua frente.

Subi a escadaria da entrada e me vi em frente à porta principal da casa. Toquei a campainha e não tive que esperar muito para a porta ser aberta.

A mulher que me recebeu era linda. Tinha os cabelos castanhos uma pouco abaixo dos ombros, um rosto que eu só poderia definir como 'amoroso' e lindos olhos verdes. Ela automaticamente sorriu para mim e eu me vi retribuindo o sorriso sem perceber.

"Bom dia, posso ajudá-la em algo?" A voz dela era baixa, mas não difícil de ouvir. Era agradável.

"Bom dia eu sou Isabella Swan, sou a nova..."

"Oh sim, claro que sei quem você é. Seus olhos são idênticos aos do seu pai." Ela me interrompeu me deixando com as palavras na boca. "Vamos, entre." Ela abriu mais a porta para que eu pudesse passar e quando entrei comecei a dar uma olhada na casa. Fiquei hipnotizada. Era linda, perfeitamente iluminada, as paredes tinham uma cor clara, os móveis eram modernos e ao que parece, extremamente confortáveis. "Meu nome é Esme. Esme Cullen, mãe de Edward, seu novo aluno pelo que eu entendi." Voltei à realidade quando ela se apresentou.

Eu estendi a mão para segurar à dela e ela me abraçou, fiquei um pouco – leia-se totalmente – sem graça, mas acabei retribuindo o abraço.

"Vamos Isabella, te levarei até o quarto de Edward."

"Somente Bella, por favor." Ela se virou para mim já no meio da escada sem entender.

"Como?"

"Gosto que me chamem de Bella, Isabella é um nome muito grande." Disse com os olhos meio baixos. Interagir com pessoas não era o meu forte.

Ela percebeu minha timidez, com toda certeza ela percebeu. Olhei novamente para ela e parece que vi algo brilhar ali naqueles olhinhos verdes.

"Claro querida, somente Bella." Voltamos a subir as escadas. "Acho que você e Edward vão se dar muito bem, vocês são bem parecidos."

Assenti com a cabeça enquanto chegávamos ao segundo andar, entramos no corredor que ia para a direita e havia outra escadaria no final dele e subimos então até um terceiro andar. Nesse andar só havia uma porta alguns metros depois da escada e ela estava quase totalmente aberta.

Foi então que eu comecei a prestar atenção no som que vinha de dentro daquele quarto. Enquanto nós íamos até a porta eu ouvia as notas soarem pelo espaço, eram melodiosas e complexas ao mesmo tempo, mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi o sentimento, o peso do sentimento que havia ali naquela complicada composição.

Era linda.

E triste. Esse era o sentimento que me tomava enquanto eu era envolvida pela melodia. Tristeza.

Quando entramos pela porta, totalmente em silêncio, eu me vi em outro tempo. O quarto era definitivamente de outro século. Ele era imensamente grande, as paredes tinham uma cor diferente que eu só poderia definir como caramelo. Havia duas imensas estantes de madeira envelhecida nas laterais do quarto, uma delas era totalmente ocupada por cd's e discos e a outra por imensos livros e muitas pastas, os livros eram grossos e pareciam extremamente antigos.

Olhei para frente e avistei um sofá de couro negro embaixo de um cortinado dourado muito bonito, deduzi que ali seria uma imensa janela, e que no momento estava fechada, pois a cortina a cobria totalmente. Do lado esquerdo tinha uma cama com quatro pilares, ela era de metal retorcido e toda trabalhada, a colcha e as almofadas quase da mesma cor da cortina. Perfeita.

Quando finalmente olhei para a direita vi o instrumento, cujas notas invadiam o meu ser nesse momento. Era um lindo piano de calda negro.

O rapaz que o tocava, estava com os olhos fechados em extrema concentração. Parecia que a música fazia parte dele e ele da música. Eram um só.

Ele mantinha a postura perfeitamente ereta, parecia que estava tocando em seu próprio concerto. O movimento de seus dedos sobre as teclas era de uma graça e rapidez inefáveis. E eu fiquei ali, admirando-o até que a última nota foi tocada.

"Edward, querido. Sua nova professora de piano está aqui." Me assustei com a voz de Esme logo ao meu lado, estava tão concentrada nele que acabei esquecendo que ela estava ali também.

Edward pareceu travar com a voz de Esme. Rapidamente ele passou a mão sobre o comprimento do banco em que estava sentado, pegou um óculos de sol que estava ali e o colocou no rosto. Mas para que? Estávamos dentro de casa e o quarto dele já era mais escuro do que o normal.

Em um piscar de olhos ele já tinha se levantado, dado três passadas rápidas e estendia a mão para que eu o cumprimentasse. Com ele parado ali na minha frente pude observá-lo melhor. Ele era bem alto para um garoto de apenas dezesseis anos, conseguia sacar uma cabeça e meia de diferença quanto a mim, sua pele era de uma brancura etérea. Fui subindo o olhar até deparar com seu rosto de menino, o qual denunciava a sua idade.

Ele olhava em minha direção, mas acima da minha cabeça como se estivéssemos na mesma altura.

Então percebi tudo. Toda aquela cerimônia de Charlie quando dizia que ele era especial, o quarto escuro, os óculos...

Ele era cego.

Percebi que o pequeno sorriso que havia em seus lábios estava morrendo e ele estava abaixando a mão lentamente. Eu rapidamente levantei a minha e segurei a sua com força, mais força do que deveria. Ele retribui o aperto de mão enquanto um esboço do sorriso anterior voltava aos seus lábios.

"Olá Edward, você toca muito bem."

Ele sorriu um pouco mais e abaixou o olhar seguindo o som da minha voz, agora ele estava inclinado em minha direção como se fitasse meu rosto realmente. "Obrigado, mas ainda tenho muito que aprender Srta. Swan."

"Bem, vou deixá-los para que comecem." Eu e Edward soltamos imediatamente nossas mãos. Tinha me esquecido novamente de Esme. "Se precisar de alguma coisa querida, estarei na cozinha." Ela ainda deu um beijo na testa de Edward antes de sair do quarto e fechar a porta.

Edward foi novamente para o piano e eu o segui. Ele se sentou no banco do mesmo e 'apontou' para uma poltrona que estava ao lado do banco.

"Você não sabia." O ouvi sussurrar, por pouco quase não consigo escutar o que ele disse.

Eu realmente não sabia, mas o fato de ele ser cego não irá mudar em nada meus planos de tê-lo como meu aluno.

"Não, eu não sabia." Decidi ser sincera.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou mexendo com as próprias mãos que estavam em seu colo.

"Se você quiser desistir de me dar aulas eu entenderei." Ele respirou fundo e exalou devagar. "Você terá que ter paciência e..." Não o deixei terminar.

"Você quer mesmo que eu desista de te ensinar?" Falei calmamente.

"Não, não foi o que eu quis..."

"Então não temos que estar tendo essa conversa, na verdade o mocinho já devia estar dedilhando." Disse da forma mais amena possível e ouvi o início de uma gostosa risada, que foi contida por ele, antes mesmo de começar.

Ele se enquadrou no assento ficando na posição ereta em que estava assim que eu entrei na sala. Então seus dedos finos e compridos começaram a dedilhar com perícia _*Toccata et fugue _de _Bach_.

.

Ela era estranha, mas eu gostava.

Não entendi porque minha mãe não tinha contado a ela que eu era cego. Nós tínhamos conversado na noite passado e ficou decidido que antes de Isabella aceitar me dar aulas definitivamente, ela seria informada de meu estado, já que todos os outros professores que tive sempre souberam da minha condição antes de aceitarem. Na verdade, eles tinham estudado para ensinar pessoas com deficiência e me tratavam como uma criança. Eram lentos para me ensinar e eu sempre acabava passando a frente deles.

Com ela era diferente. Ela me tratava como se eu pudesse ver e nem se dava conta.

"Você toca muito bem para idade que tem Edward. Só tem que melhorar nas pausas, mas nós falaremos disso na aula que vem."

"A aula já acabou?" Eu nem senti o tempo passar e isso era quase impossível de acontecer.

Ouvi a risada dela e parece que algo se mexeu dentro de mim, não queria que ela parasse de rir.

"Nós já estamos aqui a mais de duas horas." Sim, definitivamente eu não vi o tempo passar.

"Me desculpe Srta. Swan, passamos mais de uma hora o tempo da aula." Eu estava realmente envergonhado, isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. "Você deve ter milhões de coisas para fazer e..."

"Não se desculpe. Eu também não tinha prestado atenção à hora até agora." Ela encostou a mão no meu ombro enquanto falava e a mão dela era tão quente, eu conseguia sentir a temperatura dela através do meu suéter. "E eu não tenho milhões de coisas para fazer, você é meu único aluno aqui em Forks e gostaria que continuasse assim."

Senti a falta da mão dela em meu ombro quando ela se levantou. Levantei-me também e comecei a segui-la até a porta.

"E me chame de Bella, Srta. Swan me faz sentir velha." Pelo que ouvi da voz dela, ela não parecia velha, mas a curiosidade me bateu.

Já estávamos na porta do meu quarto quando ouvi o som do sapato dela girando no assoalho, ela tinha virado de frente para mim.

"Quantos anos têm Bella?" A curiosidade foi maior do que os modos.

"Tenho vinte e quatro Edward." Agora a voz dela estava quase risonha, podia apostar meu piano que ela estava com um sorriso no rosto e me deu uma vontade imensa de poder vê-lo. Ver o sorriso dela.

Era justamente por isso que eu não gostava de me aproximar de ninguém. Sempre caio no mesmo engano de querer coisas que não posso ter. Acho que ela percebeu que meu ânimo tinha mudado e ficou meio sem graça.

Agora ambos estávamos sem graça. Que ótimo.

"Hum... Edward tenho que ir, amanhã voltarei no mesmo horário. Tudo bem?"

"Ok." Respondi o menos sem graça que consegui. Senti ela me fitar durante mais alguns segundos, parecia que ela estava indecisa sobre algo. De repente ela se aproximou muito de mim e meu estômago deu outra cambalhota sem minha permissão. Então aconteceu a coisa mais surreal do planeta... Ela pousou os lábios dela suavemente no lado direito do meu rosto.

A sensação foi... Nova para mim.

Eu fiquei meio perdido e só voltei a mim quando ouvi Esme se despedir de Bella lá em baixo. Nem a ouvi descer as escadas.

Que estranho isso que está acontecendo comigo... Eu não sou tão desligado assim a ponto de não a ouvir indo embora, e essas... Coisas que acontecem dentro do meu estômago quando ela se aproxima de mais, quando ela toca em mim.

Eu não sou ingênuo, eu sei que na idade em que estou agora, os hormônios estão ditando as regras do meu corpo, mas eu não posso me deixar levar. Não posso.

Eu já me conformei com quem eu sou e com as coisas que posso e não posso ter. E mesmo se eu fosse normal, se eu pudesse ver... Ela não se interessaria por um cara da minha idade.

Tenho que parar de pensar nela assim, antes que seja tarde.

.

Nós já tínhamos tido muitas aulas e a mente dele não condizia com a idade. Ele parecia ser muito mais velho, carregava sobre os ombros um peso que um garoto normal de dezesseis anos não conseguiria suportar. Não mesmo.

E eu me sentia uma adolescente idiota. Uma bárbara aproveitando-me do fato de ele não poder enxergar e observava cada detalhe dele, cada movimento era seguido por meus lânguidos olhos. Seus movimentos eram precisos e cadenciados em tudo o que ele fazia, no caminhar, ao se sentar, até no gesticular quando conversávamos. Não havia erros.

Dentro das portas do quarto dele, é claro. Jamais o vi fora dali e era nisso que eu estava me empenhando nesse exato momento.

"Não Bella, de forma alguma." Ele era teimoso, mas eu era mais e ele logo veria.

"Edward, eu sou sua professora e acho que você deve ouvir sons externos de vez em quando. Te dará mais criatividade na hora em que você for compor algo." Vi ele fazer um biquinho e bufar. "Confie em mim... Por favor."

Essa estava sendo minha estratégia desde algumas semanas, desde que falei com Esme a respeito dele não sair do quarto nunca. Ela disse que o problema não era sair do quarto e sim de casa. Disse-me que quando ele era menor, gostava e fazia tudo que uma criança normal podia fazer, ele adorava brincar no parquinho que tinha ao lado de sua casa com as crianças da vizinhança. Esme conseguia ficar o observando da janela da cozinha, que ficava de frente para o parquinho, mas num único dia que ela se descuidou um momento, aconteceu algo.

Ela disse que Edward entrou em casa aos tropeços por estar correndo e como ele não prestava a devida atenção ao caminho acabou caindo várias vezes antes de conseguir chegar à escadaria que o levaria para o seu quarto. Ela perguntou o que tinha acontecido, mas ele só disse que queria ir embora daquela cidade e não voltar nunca mais.

E foi assim como eles vieram parar em Forks. Desde esse dia, quando Edward mal tinha completado os oito anos de idade, ele quase não saia de casa, dava para contar nos dedos da mão a quantidade de vezes que isso tinha acontecido.

"Eu não acredito que vou aceitar isso." Eu já podia sentir o cheiro da vitória no ar. "Você vai ter muita paciência comigo, segurar meu braço, andar devagar e teremos que ir para algum lugar onde não tenha muitas pessoas..."

"Você está tentando me fazer desistir do nosso passeio?" Ele era mesmo muito espertinho.

"Está dando certo?" O tom de esperança na voz dele não era nada sutil.

"Não mesmo." Fui curta e grossa, tentando dar uma de durona para ver se ele desistia de tentar me convencer.

Ouvi ele bufar e ir direto pegar um casaco bem grosso. Um sorriso de auto-suficiência apareceu em meu rosto enquanto ele voltava e íamos em direção a porta do seu quarto. A expressão dele estava carrancuda e isso o deixava com cara de mais velho. O que não era bom. Definitivamente não era bom para minha sanidade.

"Pode tirar esse sorrisinho que eu sei que estão em seus lábios querida professora." Ele dizia enquanto descíamos à escada e eu segurava seu braço para que ele não caísse.

"Como você sabe que eu estou sorrindo?"

"Eu posso sentir." Ele disse com um ar displicente como se não fosse nada.

Ultimamente nossa relação tinha subido para a categoria amizade o que era novo para mim e eu acredito que para ele também. Nas primeiras aulas que tivemos, acontecia sempre à mesma coisa, passávamos do horário e quando íamos ver já era bem tarde, mas mesmo assim foi difícil quebrar a barreira de Edward. Parecia que ele não queria se envolver mais do que o necessário com as pessoas e nesse caso especificamente, comigo. Ele era completamente educado, mas mesmo assim nunca dava muita margem para assuntos que não fossem a respeito das aulas de piano.

E eu me espantei com a minha persistência em tentar entendê-lo, em tentar tirá-lo dessa redoma que ele mesmo tinha criado, logo eu que tinha meus próprios muros para transpor.

"Você está muito pensativa." Já estávamos quase chegando à porta de sua casa para sairmos.

"Não é nada Edward." Quando abri a porta, senti o vento gelado bater em meu rosto e Edward dar um passo para trás como se estivesse desistindo, eu segurei forte a sua mão e não deixei que ele saísse do meu aperto.

.

Quando eu senti a mão dela sobre a minha, pele contra pele, acabei desistindo de resistir a essa saída. Por mais que eu tentasse me afastar dela, por mais que eu quisesse me proteger de sentir coisas que eu não deveria, eu não conseguia.

Algo me chamava para ela.

Soltei um suspiro alto, e com a minha mão ainda presa pela dela, saímos do meu confinamento.

Paramos depois de uma pequena caminhada e eu ouvi um rangido forte, como se uma porta muito velha estivesse sendo aberta.

"É... Hum, Charlie arrumou a minha Pick up e..." Ela hesitou um pouco antes de continuar falando. "Ela é bem velhinha, então..."

"Calma, eu não ligo se seu carro é velhinho como você diz." Então usei um tom de voz conspiratório tentando fazer uma piada para deixá-la menos nervosa "Eu nem posso vê-lo mesmo." Mas ela não gostou muito.

"Não diga isso Edward."

"Foi só uma piada Bella."

Enquanto ela me ajudava a entrar no carro eu a ouvia falando por baixo do seu alento. "Uma piada..." "Só uma piada." Ela bufava e depois continuava. "Nunca foi de soltar piadinhas e agora vem com essa..."

E foi com esse jeitinho todo dela, que Bella conseguiu transpor minhas barreiras de proteção, ela já era uma pessoa importante para mim.

Ouvi a porta do lado dela bater com força e ela se acomodar no acento do motorista, de repente um estrondo quase estourou os meus tímpanos e eu dei um pulo no banco do carona. Senti automaticamente as mãos de Bella em meus ouvidos.

"Oh, me desculpe, me desculpe." Ela repetia sem parar. "Eu me esqueci que você não está acostumado com o barulho desse monstro."

Eu soltei um riso pelo nariz, e segurei as mãos dela que estavam em meus ouvidos tirando-as lentamente dali, tinha sido só um susto e ela estava se preocupando de mais.

"Você tem que relaxar um pouco, foi só um susto."

"Mas você nunca sai de casa e estou tentando fazer com que esse dia seja agradável e..."

"E está conseguindo." Disse com firmeza segurando as mãos dela um pouco mais forte para que ela entendesse que eu estava bem e ela não precisava se preocupar tanto.

Nós ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos e eu senti que as mãos dela estavam quentes, eu ainda as estava segurando. Minha mãe disse que ela era branquinha e que se ruborizava por qualquer coisa, tímida assim como eu, e ali, naquele momento, eu não desejava mais nada além de sentir aquele rubor com as minhas mãos.

Levantei uma a aproximando lentamente do rosto dela e a senti prender a respiração, parei a mão no ar esperando que ela me rechaçasse, mas ela nem se moveu. Então eu continuei lentamente até sentir a pele macia de sua bochecha, ela expulsou totalmente o ar de seus pulmões e eu movi minha outra mão para o seu rosto e senti que ele esquentava mais ainda.

A sensação era tão boa que eu poderia ficar ali a acariciando pela eternidade, mas ela pareceu ter acordado de um transe e se afastou completamente deixando minhas mãos caírem no espaço.

"Edward, eu..."

Hoje era o dia das frases eloqüentes. Ela não conseguia terminar nada do que começava a dizer. E dessa vez não fiz questão de ajudá-la. Simplesmente sentei-me corretamente e fingi que nada tinha acontecido até chegarmos ao nosso destino.

.

"E então gostou da nossa primeira aula ao ar livre?"

"Por incrível que pareça, eu gostei sim. Poderíamos repetir isso mais vezes."

Bella tinha me levado em uma clareira perto de uma cachoeira e os sons eram magníficos. Apaixonei-me pelo lugar e queria voltar lá o quanto antes.

"Com toda certeza nós iremos." Ela me respondeu.

Estávamos na sala de estar da minha casa e tínhamos acabado de chegar. O silêncio que se seguiu deu margem as lembranças de quando estávamos dentro do carro de Bella. Não tocamos no assunto nenhuma vez durante todo o dia, e tenho fortes motivos para acreditar que ela está pensando a mesma coisa que eu.

Ela se levantou abruptamente, me puxou pela mão e me levantou do sofá também. Me deu um beijo no rosto como em todas as outras vezes que ela se despedia de mim, mas dessa vez foi diferente. Ela envolveu os braços em meu pescoço me abraçando e eu retribui aquele abraço com tudo que eu tinha. Só a soltei algum tempo depois quando senti seu agarre ceder.

"Até amanhã Edward, eu tenho que ir."

"Até." Foi a coisa mais inteligente que eu consegui dizer naquele momento.

E eu só conseguia pensar como eu queria que amanhã chegasse logo.

* * *

_*É uma composição de Johann Sebastian Bach. Ela foi escrita para órgão, mas o que o nosso Edward não faz, não é mesmo? :)_

.

_bem queridos leitores, é só por enquanto ^^_

_deixem reviews, huh?_

_beijos :)_

**_Monica C._**


End file.
